


Alec Lightwood and the Very Bad, No Good, Terrible, Horrible Day

by Lecrit



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Doctor!Magnus, Fluff, Intern!Alec, M/M, Magnus has no shame, Meet-Cute, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/pseuds/Lecrit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking at him feels like looking directly into the sun and Alec wonders inwardly if he might go blind just from the way this man shines so brightly. He is the most beautiful human being Alec has ever seen. Too bad he’s a parking spot thief and now Alec has to hate him.</p><p>Based on this tumblr prompt:<br/>It's your first day on your new job in the hospital and you just run into hot!doc who stole your parking lot earlier today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alec Lightwood and the Very Bad, No Good, Terrible, Horrible Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the prompt:  
>  _It's your first day on your new job in the hospital and you just run into hot!doc who stole your parking lot earlier today._  
>  I combined it with another prompt, "sunshine".
> 
> I hope you like it, cupcakes. ❤
> 
> Ps: You can find this fic on tumblr [here.](http://onceuponasourwolf.tumblr.com/post/146262966620/i-dunno-if-it-isnt-too-late-but-here-is-another/)

It’s seven in the morning and Alec has already decided that this day will now be referred to as “The Very Bad, No Good, Terrible, Horrible Day”.

First, he overslept. Something, he never _ever_ does.

He blames Izzy and Jace entirely. They had insisted on celebrating the start of his internship at Brooklyn Hospital the night before. He had been working hard to be a medical intern for years and he could finally see the end of the road so it was indeed something to celebrate. Why he had forgotten that his siblings could go overboard was beyond him.

They had ended up in a night club not far from the apartment they shared. He hated the place but since it was close enough, he had foolishly hoped that he would be home early. Clearly, he needs to rethink his logic. After Jace had shoved one, then two, then countless drinks in his hands, he had lost track of the time, control of his body and, if the headache that is now making his head throb achingly is anything to go by, of his mind too.

Consequently, he missed his alarm.

Because his brother is the biggest asshole in New York – arguably America, arguably the world – he spent half an hour singing in the shower and royally ignoring Alec pounding on the door and yelling for him to hurry. He ends up taking the shortest shower of his life and puts on his clothes in a rush while he hasn’t even dried himself off properly.

He runs to his car, jumps in and turns the key in only to realize he forgot his phone upstairs. His phone that contains his schedule for his first day. Alec hates his life.

When he arrives back upstairs, Izzy is waiting for him with his phone in one hand and – because she is the best sibling in the world, much better than Jace – a mug of coffee in the other. She hands them both to him and he is gone again after dropping a quick kiss on her forehead.

“I love you,” she yells at him and he yells it back but he’s already halfway down the stairs so he isn’t sure she actually heard him.

Because New York is New York and Alec is apparently the unluckiest person in the city – arguably America, arguably the world – he ends up stuck in traffic. Another driver brakes vehemently in front of him and he has to do the same to avoid an accident so of course – _of fucking course_ – he spills his coffee all over his lap and burns himself.

When he turns in the parking lot of the Brooklyn Hospital, he thinks he’s finally safe. He even allows himself to foolishly release a relieved sigh.

He spots the perfect space, not far from the back entrance that he is supposed to take to join the other interns. He only has two more meters to cross when a shining luxurious car cuts his path and parks right into his spot. His ideal spot. The spot of his dreams. Alec actually has to clench his teeth in order not to start crying. This is the worst day of his life.

It’s even worse than the day his parents walked in on him making out with the next-door neighbor when he was sixteen and hadn’t come out yet. It’s without question worse than the time Isabelle had refused to talk to him for the whole day and he had had no idea why.

(It had been because he had insulted her cooking skills… which are abysmal but now he just pretends to like it and throws it away behind her back. He’d rather starve.)

On any other day, he would let it go. He would look for another parking space and forget about the whole thing. But not today. He already feels like the entire world has been stepping all over him since he woke up, he is not going to let a flashy bastard who drives an obnoxious car do it too.

He lowers his window as the owner of the car steps out.

“Hey!” he calls out angrily, leaning by the window to glare at the back of the man.

He turns around in a flourish and his eyes scan Alec’s face before a smirk tugs at the corner of his lips and Alec blinks and loses all eloquence – which is, admittedly, already pretty low on a regular day. He gulps difficultly, forgetting everything he wanted to say in a second.

The man is _fucking gorgeous._

He is tall – although Alec guesses he would still have a good head over him – and he is wearing impossibly tight skinny jeans and a dark red silk shirt that is barely buttoned, showing off most of his chest, his honeyed skin glimmering under the morning sun. His eyes are a deep brown prickled with green, circled with glitter and his eyeliner would certainly make Isabelle jealous. Looking at him feels like looking directly into the sun and Alec wonders inwardly if he might go blind just from the way this man shines so brightly. He is the most beautiful human being Alec has ever seen. Too bad he’s a parking-spot-thief and now Alec has to hate him.

“Yes, pretty boy?” the man asks, the smirk on his lips making him look like a delicious temptation.

His voice is sweet and shadowy like a sunset. For a second, Alec’s mind just blanks as he wonders what this voice would sound like if it was whispering in his ear.

“Y-You… Hum. I mean – You – Rude,” he stammers before closing his eyes and cursing to himself, barely resisting the urge to slam his head on the wheel.

“I’m sorry, darling,” the thief replies, raising an eyebrow as he walks to stand next to Alec’s car. “I didn’t quite get that.”

“Parking spot,” Alec blurts out. “I was going to park there.”

The man tilts his head on the side, looking down at Alec with amusement flickering in his eyes. “But I did,” he says. He pauses and his gaze shines with mischief for a second. “I’d be happy to help you find another spot,” he adds suggestively. “A much more enjoyable one.”

Alec blushes, his skin flaming all the way from his neck to the tip of his ears and his mouth falls open as the man winks at him, sliding his hands in his pockets nonchalantly, like he didn’t just openly and shamelessly flirt with Alec. After stealing his parking space.

“I’d rather keep that one,” Alec mumbles, gesturing vaguely to the man’s car.

“Too bad,” the thief retorts with a shrug. “How about next time you just spend the night at my place and we can both come in with my car? Or just come _in_ my car. That can work too.”

“W-What?” Alec stutters, his eyes widening in shock.

“That would save us the trouble,” the stranger eludes and he tries to make it like a reasonable argument and Alec can’t help himself. He snorts, a light smile tugging at his lips in spite of himself.

Usually, he would just tell the guy to fuck off but there is something about the way this man does it, with a unabashed but also courteous tone, like he would actually back off if Alec asked him to. Alec isn’t sure why he hasn’t told him to back off yet but he is going to. Right now.

“You have no shame, have you?” he asks instead.

“None at all. I’m Magnus,” he says, leaning in and producing a pen out of nowhere. “Magnus Bane.”

 _I don’t care_ , he thinks.

“A-Alec,” he replies out loud. Clearly, his brain decided to be uncooperative this morning.

Magnus smiles and scribbles on a piece of paper for a second, sliding it in the front pocket of Alec’s shirt, patting his chest lightly before he pulls back, sending him another wink.

“Call me, Alec,” he purrs and maybe Alec’s hold on the wheel gets a tiny bit tighter. No one can prove it. “So we can settle this whole argument. I’ll buy you a drink to make up for stealing your parking spot and you can buy me one for stealing my breath away.”

Alec throws him his most unimpressed glare but he can’t help the way his lips twitch with the beginning of a smile.

“I’d love to stare into your pretty eyes longer but I’m already late and I’ve got to go,” Magnus says as he pulls back, licking his lips in a way that Alec is sure to be deliberate.

It takes Alec several seconds to react, completely entranced by Magnus’ scent of sandalwood and lemony shampoo lingering in his car. His chest is tickling where Magnus touched him and Alec wonders if his heart might just burst out of his ribcage with how fast it’s beating. His own body is betraying him.

By the time he manages to pull himself out of his dreamland of sunshine, smooth voice and honeyed skin, Magnus is already walking away, swaying his hips exaggeratedly and Alec is staring even though he realizes that Magnus is doing it on purpose. He can’t even control the grin that breaks on his face.

He shakes his head to himself and his eyes fall on the watch on his wrist. It dawns on him like a cold shower.

“Shit!”

It takes him five long minutes to find another parking spot. He gets out of his car in a hurry and runs into the locker rooms to shrug his scrubs on. When he finally manages to join the rest of the interns, he’s breathing heavily and he’s sweating, cursing at the entire world but especially at radiant smiles and bright eyes that make him lose his cool.

“Alec!” Simon exclaims as he eyes him up and down, raising an eyebrow at the state of him.

Simon is kind of his best friend, although Alec would never admit it out loud. They started med school together and had stuck together ever since, mostly because in spite of all his efforts, Alec hadn’t been able to get rid of the overly-talkative, happy-go-lucky, annoyingly smart boy who had decided they would be friends on the first day.

“Long story,” he pants out, hands tugged on his elbows as he catches his breath. “Too long. This is the worst day of my life.”

“That seems awfully dramatic,” purrs an already familiar voice behind him. “You did make quite the wonderful encounter this morning.”

Alec turns around, mortified and blinks twice before his brain can adjust to the sight of Magnus in scrubs. He never had a doctor kink before but he thinks he might just start now.

“Hi,” Magnus says louder, addressing the whole group. The smirk on his lips is reaching his eyes, making him look devilishly handsome. “I’m Dr. Bane. I’m in charge of the internship program this year. Please follow me.”

He is talking to the whole group of interns but his eyes are set on Alec, unabashed and unyielding.

They walk down the corridor and he opens a door, a graceful hand waving for them to step inside.

“Get a seat quickly,” he murmurs to Alec as he walks past him, “some people are terribly bad-mannered and could end up stealing yours.”

Alec actually stops in his tracks, Simon crashing in his back with a _humph_. He looks down at Magnus, whose smile is readable in his eyes and he inhales deeply because the way Magnus is looking up at him through his lashes might be doing things to his stomach.

(And also lower parts of his anatomy but Alec is a grown-up, not a teenager, so he has a semblance of control over himself, thank you very much.)

“I guess you would just owe me two drinks,” he whispers back.

Magnus seems just as surprised as Alec feels and the astonishment soon disappears from his face to be replaced by a smirk that already seems familiar, already makes Alec want to shake his head fondly.

“Challenge accepted, darling,” Magnus mutters with a charming grin. “But I’m warning you: I’m very competitive; you might never be able to park again.”

Alec snorts. “Bring it on, Bane,” he mumbles and he is starting to realize that perhaps it is weird that they are whispering to each other while the rest of the interns are waiting for Magnus to guide them through their first day.

Magnus simply smirks and Alec knows, somehow, that this is a challenge he wouldn’t mind losing.

.

After that, Magnus makes it a point of parking in that exact spot every single day, at least on the days Alec doesn’t wake up extra early to be there first.

Maybe Alec ends up agreeing that the best option is indeed spending the night at Magnus’ so they only have to take one car the next morning. It is less trouble, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@lecrit](http://lecrit.tumblr.com/) (yup, I changed my username) and on twitter [@_L_ecrit](https://twitter.com/_L_ecrit) ❤


End file.
